1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and in particular relates to a liquid crystal display with a narrow frame and a positioning device by which the size of the frame is reduced and the liquid crystal display is miniaturized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an exploded view of a conventional liquid crystal display, and FIG. 2, a top view of the conventional liquid crystal display with a top cover removed, the conventional liquid crystal display 10 comprises a panel 101, a frame 102, a top cover 103, and a bottom cover 104. The bottom cover 103 accommodates the frame 102 and the panel 101, and the top cover 106 covers the bottom cover 103. The frame 102 has a surrounding part 102a surrounding the panel 101 and a supporting part 102b disposed below the panel 101 (as shown in FIG. 3), and the surrounding part 102a and the supporting part 102b are one-body type.
For the conventional liquid crystal display 10, the frame 102 surrounds the panel 101 to position the panel 101 (in X direction and Y direction) in the frame 102. Thus, the length and the width of the liquid crystal display 10 are determined by the bottom cover 103, the surrounding part 102a of the frame 102, and the panel 101 (as shown in FIG. 3). Clearly, the conventional liquid crystal display 10 can not contain a narrow frame to reduce the size of the frame and conform to the requirement of a miniaturized product.